Ruby and Silk
by Moonchild10
Summary: One-shot Tamaki x Nekozawa. Tamaki discovers he can be quite kinky with the right amount of prompting.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything D8 Really!**

**Well, TamaNeko is, for some odd reason, my OTP. I just love it, and felt compelled to write something for it. This was written for my sister, who also loves the couple :3**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm not sure about this…" my voice came out in a whimper, and I was furious with myself for behaving like a child. But I just couldn't help it. It was…scary. It wasn't that I didn't _trust_ Umehito, of course. I trusted him more deeply than the other members of the club would ever know. But I was still afraid at this sudden new development in our relationship, and I couldn't help but squirm.

"Tamaki-kun…" he purred, his shocking blue eyes lifting to meet my own. I could see his innocence shining through, though the things we had done together had most likely stripped us of any innocence we might have had left at seventeen years old. His fingers laced through mine and he moved closer to me, his naked body brushing mine and making me shiver. His other hand stroked my face tenderly. He was the only one who had ever seen me naked like this, flushed and pink, shaking with arousal. Umehito saw me when I was vulnerable, and this was enough for me to confide my fears in him.

"Umehito, I'm afraid," I admitted, blushing furiously as he leaned down, licking my lip. A lock of blonde hair fell in front of his eye, careless and attractive. My beautiful Russian prince, perfect and sweet in every way. I wondered if I would always be the only one who saw him the way I did, or if there would be someone else someday, when the heat of our passion had finally cooled and he disappeared back into the darkness I had braved to reach him in the beginning. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine," his voice was still that low, affectionate purr. I had forgotten how tempting he could be, bent over me, his warm body hovering millimeters above mine. I now remembered why I was willing to do anything he asked. The knife was still clutched in my hand, cool against the heat of my feverish body. I could barely stand to look at him. If he was turned on by blood play, then he could cut me up all he wanted. He could dice me like a Christmas ham, make me bleed until I was weak and woozy from the loss. I wouldn't have cared. I would have spared anything for him. But having _him_ be the one who had to get hurt was more than I could handle.

"It's not… I can't hurt you," I whimpered.

"Yes you can. What's the problem if I enjoy it?" he asked. Those lips curved upward in a sultry smile, tempting and soft. I nipped at them and he kissed me deeply. Tongue and tongue, skin and skin, colliding everywhere we could until the breathless sheen of sweat that coated us made our skin slick. He lapped at my neck, moaning as my fingernails dug into his back. He had always enjoyed pain and the more sadistic side of our lovemaking, while I preferred the tenderness, the soft cooing against my neck as he slid in and out of me, gentle and sweet. But the thing was, he didn't like when _I_ was the one getting hurt: he enjoyed the pain himself. There was never any pain when he touched me, always gentle. But he liked me to hurt him, and it sickened me that I was too weak to give him what he wanted when he was constantly appeasing me.

"You don't like hurting me, either," I pointed out, feeling weak from his closeness. Around others I was so confident and sure of who I was, never afraid to make a huge impression. But at times like this, he made me feel so vulnerable and meek as his hand stroked me so gently, his eyes mirroring intense emotion that we rarely spoke of.

"That's because you hate it," his argument made sense. "I'm asking you to do this to me because I enjoy it. Tamaki-kun…" his lips grazed mine, so tender, "There's nothing wrong with trying something different now and then."

From the beginning, I had been the one who initiated the relationship. I forced myself on him as I did everyone else, filled with theatrical excitement and energy. And he accept me, though I have yet to understand why. He had pulled me into his world of darkness while I had pulled him into my world of sunshine. We fell in love, and we existed somewhere in the middle, between darkness and light, in a delicate balance together. Yin and yang, Tamaki and Umehito.

At this moment, however, he was the one in control, something I had never really experienced. But he still allowed me so much, gave me everything I wanted. It made sense to me, to give him what he wanted in return. I swallowed hard, breathing deeply through my nose as I fingered the knife gently.

"Okay…" I whispered into his neck, pulling back. "I hate hurting you but… if it's what you want I'm in no place to deny you," his flesh was so pale, always concealed by his dark cloak in the light, never touching the sun. Here, by the light of the candles around his bed, his perfect skin was exposed to me only. It was such an intimate feeling Delicately, I traced his collarbone with my fingertip, dipping it down into the area beneath it, where I stuck the knife. At first I pressed gently, but remembering his words the blade sunk in slightly, and warm blood rippled over my fingers, smooth as crimson silk. "Umehito…"

He gasped softly, arching his back as the knife cut him, and I gasped with him, the sensation of his body touching mine still exhilarating no matter how many times it happened. I reached out gingerly and spread my fingertips through the blood, smearing it down his chest. He moaned delicately, exquisite in the candlelight, and I found myself getting lost in his soft blue eyes, the gentle curves of his face. He looked up at me, his eyes trembling.

"You'll… do anything for me, won't you, Tamaki-kun?" he whispered, breathless, as I leaned down and licking as the blood, swirling my tongue in circles on his flesh. I gained confidence, and pinched a blood-soaked nipple before spreading the crimson liquid with my fingertips.

"Yes," my whisper was heavy, and I stared hard at him, wondering why it was okay for me to give up anything for him. Would this relationship last forever, or would it end? Was it okay to invest all my feelings, my very heart and soul, in this body who lay flat on his back beneath me, staring up at me with adoring eyes?

Yes.

"Tamaki-kun…" his hand slid up through my hair, tenderness woven with arousal in his words. I wrapped my fingers around his, staring down at the bloody form beneath me. He was smiling gently, and his fingers tightened around mine, sticky from the blood. At the sound of his voice I lowered myself onto him, breathless and needy. The blood made us slick, warm and glossy, red and smooth. Ruby and silk. Breathless kisses ignited soft sounds of passion as we squirmed over each other, touching each other and needing each other.

He slowly reached up to touch the bleeding wound on his chest and then lowered his bloody fingers between my legs, rubbing the smooth fluid over my skin. I let him coat me thoroughly, his graceful fingers making me gasp and moan with their subtle touches. I spasmed against him, and he kissed me deeply, tasting the blood that was still on my tongue. Through all the stickiness of blood and sweat, I could still smell his unique scent, an aroma like dark orchids. Fingertips played across my ribs, desperate.

"Umehito…" clouds of lust darkened my judgment, made me blind. I was breathless as I entered him, feeling his hot breath against the shell of my ear and wondering how in the world my heart wasn't bursting out of my chest. He hissed, tightening around me, and then slowly relaxed to allow me to move. The blood made the motions smooth, and soon we had built a desperate, steady rhythm. I bucked into him with reckless abandon, fueled onward by the wanton moans that escaped his pale lips.

"Tamaki-kun…"

We rose in a delicate rhythm, far more refined and beautiful than anything I ever could have hoped to play on the piano. It was a thousand songs all in one, a haunting melody that echoed in my ears. It confused me, it bewitched me. It soothed me.

_'This is the way it should be…'_ we came in a glittering wave of whimpers, and as Umehito finished he buried his face in my chest, soft, kittenlike mewls escaping his mouth. He pulled his hands up under his chin in a childlike pose, nuzzling into me. I could sense weakness, but more importantly happiness, and it made me smile.

"Tamaki-kun, I love you so much…" such unrestrained emotion was uncommon in his voice, and it was enough to take my breath away. I swept my arms around him, holding his warm body close as I rocked him gently in my arms.

"I love you too, Umehito," it was absolutely perfect to be able to say it, and I cooed softly into his hair, the perfect blonde strands tickling my nose. I laughed, high and exhilarated by the warmth and the joy, riding the glittering shockwaves of the afterglow. I knew at that moment that uncertainty didn't matter. All that mattered was the moment. I kissed him deftly, smiling at the blush that rose up on his face. His cheeks were red and smooth. Ruby and silk.

**Fin**


End file.
